Lo que hay detrás de las apariencias
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Una vez más el teléfono rojo sonaba, acentuando la agonía de la líder de las superheroínas de Townsville. Nadie lo sabía, pero esa llamada significaba mucho más que una pelea para Bombón.


Este es un oneshot de BlossomxBrick que hace tiempo tenía en mente. Espero que os guste.

**Lo que hay detrás de las apariencias**

Una vez más el teléfono rojo sonaba, acentuando la agonía de la líder de las superheroínas de Townsville cuando la voz del alcalde le informaba de un ataque de unos de los más peligrosos villanos. Con un grito alto y autoritario, la chica pelirroja llamó a sus hermanas, que en ese momento estaban ocupadas haciendo algo en el piso de abajo. Rápidamente, Bellota y Burbuja salieron volando detrás de Bombón, quien tenía en la cara una expresión de tristeza y de preocupación.

Sobrevolaron el encapotado cielo, que parecía un espejo del alma de la chica, y llegaron a la gran ciudad. Allí las esperaban con ganas de lucha tres chicos que, si bien podrían haber parecido sus hermanos, eran uno de sus peores enemigos. Los tres hermanos se encontraban delante de una montaña de desastre causada por ellos mismos. Coches destrozados, aceras y calles destruidas, miles de cristales tirados por el suelo y lo peor: gente aterrorizada.

El primer joven, de pelo naranja, de fieros ojos rojos y gorra hacia atrás, miraba a Bombón seriamente; el segundo, moreno y de ojos color verde, tenía en una maligna sonrisa en la cara; y el último, rubio y ojiazul tenía una falsa cara de ángel: simple apariencia.

—Os esperábamos — habló el pelirrojo.

—Pues ya estamos aquí — dijo la líder con la misma tranquilidad.

— ¡Luchemos, entonces! — exclamó Butch, lanzándose de lleno hacia Bellota, que le esperaba preparada para atacar.

Pronto, la ciudad se convirtió en un campo de batalla, tal y como siempre sucedía. Butch con Bellota, Burbuja y Boomer, y ellos...

Mientras los otros cuatro peleaban, los líderes no hacían más que mirarse a los ojos con semblante serio y a la vez lleno de agonía.

—Una vez más...— dijo Bombón.

El viento sopló, meciendo el pelo de Bombón. Estaban ahí, quietos, como si no quisieran luchar. Y no querían. Pero no importaba, porque allí no había nadie que pudiera verlos. Las calles habían quedado desiertas por la inminente lucha entre aquellos titanes.

—No había otra manera — contestó Brick.

Una explosión sonó cerca. No tenían que girar la cabeza y ver lo que había ante ellos. Sus hermanos seguían en guerra y luchaban cerca de allí. Tenían que empezar una vez más con el teatro que habían practicado miles de veces.

Bombón voló contra él, lanzando un puñetazo que el chico paró sin problemas. Brick notó la poca fuerza que éste llevaba e igualmente, lanzó otro sin poner mucho empeño en ello. Así comenzó la farsa. Ambos se atacaban sin ninguna intención de hacerse daño.

Poco a poco, se fueron alejando del campo de batalla, sin dejar de lanzarse rayos o bolas de energía. Cuando los otros hubieron quedado lo suficientemente atrás, los líderes dejaron de atacarse de esa forma para seguir con una pelea mano a mano por si alguien conseguía verlos.

Bombón se lanzó contra en el joven, haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre una ladera de un bosque cercano, rodando cuesta abajo hasta que llegaron a un césped llano. Fue entonces cuando Brick, que había quedado encima de ella, se atrevió a besarla con demasiada necesidad como para asegurarse de que allí no había nadie.

Se separaron cuando el aire empezó a faltar en sus pulmones. Brick abrió los ojos, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada: las lágrimas que empapaban el rostro de Bombón.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? — se preguntó a sí misma —. Otra vez igual.

—No hay otra forma de vernos — respondió él —. Es la única manera que tengo de llamarte. La única forma para poder verte.

La besó una vez más mientras ella derramaba más y más lágrimas. Siempre había sido así desde hacía largo tiempo. Y es que no podían evitarlo. El odio que se habían tenido desde pequeños había ido desapareciendo con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en amor. A sus dieciocho años, Bombón Utonium estaba inevitablemente enamorada de Brick Jojo, y él la adoraba más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero ese amor era totalmente secreto. Nadie debía saber de su existencia, y delante de todos debía parecer que se odiaban igual que siempre. No podía ser de otro modo. Criminal y superheroína. Malo y buena. Conceptos que se olvidaban a la hora de estar juntos, y solo quedaban hombre y mujer. Lo que eran antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Te he echado de menos — confesó ella.

— Yo no podía esperar ni un segundo más para verte — se sinceró él —. Siento todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar un rato contigo, pero si tengo que destruir mil ciudades como esta solo para poder verte una vez más, lo haré.

Bombón escuchaba a la vez que miraba sus ojos y acariciaba su rostro con la mano derecha. Rozó con uno de sus dedos una cicatriz que ella misma había hecho hacía algún tiempo en una de esas peleas que solo traían mal. A cada minuto se reclamaba a sí misma por haberle dañado, aunque él, masoquistamente, le insistiera mil veces en que no le importaba y que, en cierta forma, esa marca le gustaba porque provenía de ella y era una manera de no olvidarla nunca.

—Te quiero, Brick.

Brick se quedó callado por un momento. Nunca había sido bueno para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero sin embargo, las palabras salieron solas de su boca, sin esperarlo, sin pensarlo.

—Te quiero, mi pelirroja — le dijo —. Te amo, Bombón.

Otro beso. El último y más largo antes de separarse una vez más y volver al teatro de cada día, en el que ellos debían odiarse a muerte y destruirse mutuamente. Esperarían hasta el día en que pudieran estar juntos; el día en que sus padres, sus hermanos y la gente comprendieran que se amaban a pesar de sus diferencias. Pero mientras, seguirían viéndose a escondidas para que nadie descubriera lo que había detrás de las apariencias.

**Fin**


End file.
